Perturbador
by Giuly De Giuseppe
Summary: Lucy había sentido "algo" en su espalda. Cuando le preguntó a Natsu que era, este no respondió y ella, sonrojada, saco sus propias y perturbadoras conclusiones sobre que era "eso".
**PERTURBADOR**

FAIRY TAIL ©HIRO MASHIMA

 **Sinopsis:** Lucy había sentido "algo" en su espalda. Cuando le preguntó a Natsu que era, este no respondió y ella, sonrojada, saco sus propias y perturbadoras conclusiones sobre que era "eso".

 **Nota de la autora:** Mientras escribo capítulos de otras historias, aquí les traigo en una versión más limpia y ordenada viejas historias de esta cuenta que quedaron en nada. En este caso, aquí les traigo un one-shot bastante divertido para leer.

Sin más, comencemos.

* * *

 **Capítulo único:** Perturbador

El equipo más conocido de Fairy Tail compuesto por Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell y el par de exceed Happy y Charle llevaban cerca de dos semanas buscando en un gran bosque los fragmentos de un adinerado cliente que los había convocado para recuperarlos. La misión parecía simple y ofrecía una gran recompensa que ante los ojos de Lucy y su renta sin pagar era una oportunidad única. El único inconveniente era que el cliente solicitaba cinco magos para dicha tarea lo que conllevaba que Lucy no pudiera ir solo con Natsu y Happy. Para ello, Titania, el alquimista de hielo y la dragona slayer del aire se unieron para la misión prometiendo dar sus respectivas partes a la maga estelar, ella feliz, aceptó. De esta forma es las hadas llevaban tanto tiempo al aire libre buscando unos fragmentos que ya estaban resultando ser un dolor de huevos. Sobre todo para cierto mago de fuego.

— ¡Joder! ¿Qué clase de cabrón pierde las piezas de una joya en un bosque gigante como este? — Dragneel se había propuesto proporcionarle una patada en el trasero al cliente cuando lo vieran, ¡Si es que hallaban los dichosos fragmentos!

— ¡Calmado Flamitas!, ¡Y sigue buscando! — Natsu volteo su cabeza con excesivo disgusto al dueño de la voz, Gray Fullbuster.

La paciencia del peli-rosa en ese instante hizo "crack" y dentro de él detono un volcán hirviente de cólera retenida por dos semanas. Podía tolerar a un cliente estúpido, soportar comer los alimentos que cazaban, abstenerse de contacto marital con cierta maga rubia pero no y simplemente no podía aguantar una orden de Gray Fullbuster. Su cuerpo, alma y mente absolutamente no lo admitían.

— ¿Desde cuando eres _tú_ quien manda,… — le inquirió haciendo énfasis en el _tú_ y tomándose el tiempo para el mago de hielo, quien había suspirando fatigosamente, le ofreciera su total y completa atención. —…Paleta helada? Porque yo no veo que tengas alguna etiqueta que te haga el jefe del grupo.

— ¡Desde que yo lo decidí! — bramó el Fullbuster rodeando su mano de hielo.

Gray ese día estaba como Natsu, sin paciencia ni ánimo para soportar situaciones como esas. La irritación y el posterior encuentro entre ambos habían sido más vertiginosos que en otras ocasiones y el dragón slayer estaba al tanto, por eso se carcajeaba en sus adentros por inducir al objeto de acoso de Juvia.

— ¡Cállate stripper! ¡Te haré ver quien manda! — el puño de Natsu se rodeó de fuego como respuesta, ahora por fin comenzaba a hacerse interesante el viaje.

— ¡¿Qué piensan hacer ustedes dos?!

— ¡Nada Erza! ¡Solo jugábamos! — dijeron al unísono, y con terror.

En menos de unos instantes, Titania, con su voz de ultratumba y habiendo invocado al mismo Satanás dentro suyo, había acabado con lo que pretendía ser una riña entre ambos magos que solo les vasto una mirada entre ambos para hacer el pacto de no agresión entre ellos frente a la maga de re-equipación. De esta forman, tanto Natsu como Gray salvaban a sus hijos aún no nacidos y evitaban las lágrimas de viuda de sus aún inexistentes esposas.

— Deberían dejar el juego para luego, debemos seguir buscando esos fragmentos. — y sin más Titania paso de amenazante-homicida a tranquila-amigable.

Ambos magos suspiraron.

— De la que nos salvamos. — murmuró el dragón slayer por lo bajo y como Gray, se dispuso a seguir buscando entre los arbustos.

No paso mucho hasta que una lluvia comenzó a rodear al grupo de búsqueda. Por momento el mago de hielo se puso en alerta pensando que cierta maga lo había seguido hasta allí.

— No creo que sea Juvia, Gray. Ella fue a una misión con Gajeel. — expresó la maga escarlata ante la cautela y alerta de su amigo.

Con eso Gray se quedó tranquilo y como todo su equipo, se refugiaron en una cueva cercana hasta que pasase la tormenta, excepto dos.

— ¡Lucy y Happy aún están afuera! — declaró Wendy a ver la ausencia de la maga estelar y el exceed azul.

— Descuida, de seguro el Happy y ella deben están en una cueva de por allí. — calmó Scarlet a la niña mostrando su confianza en su amiga y el pequeño gato volador.

— ¡Aye! — dijo una voz. El grupo se giró a verlo.

— ¿Happy?

— Sí, aquí estoy ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¿Dónde está Lucy? — indagó Erza, conteniéndose a la ya posible respuesta del gato.

— Oh, ¡Me olvide de ella! — dijo él aterrado que pronto se vio rodeado de cuatro auras malignas. — ¡No me maten! ¡Aún no he comido todos los pescados del mundo!

— Natsu te matará, gato. — declaró la exceed blanca con repudio. Happy a veces si era tonto en exceso.

— ¡Charle no me odies! ¡Es que a veces el pescado me puede~! — sollozó poniéndose de rodillas frente a ella y juntando sus patitas en señal de súplica, ella solo desvió su mirada, enfadada.

— Descuida Happy, Natsu solo de hará gato carbonizado si le pasa algo a Lucy. — agregó Fullbuster con un tinte bromista pero aterrando más a Happy sobre su destino. — Él salió a buscarla apenas inicio la tormenta.

Mientras Happy se lamentaba en posición fetal al lado de Charle. La dragona slayer, preocupada por sus amigos, miraba hacia afuera de la cueva como la lluvia se volvía más intensa con el paso de los minutos.

— ¿Estarán bien? — se preguntaba mirando a Titania, que recién se ponía a la par suyo.

— Sí se trata de hallar y de cuidar de Lucy, Natsu es experto en eso. — dijo calma.

— ¿Usted lo cree, Erza-san?

— Sí, Wendy. Solo confía en ellos.

Con eso y la sonrisa tranquilizadora que le proporciono la pelirroja, Wendy se quedó observando la tormenta.

Varios kilómetros lejos de allí, en otra cueva, la maga estelar había sido socorrida del frío y la lluvia por el mago peli-rosa que había salido en búsqueda. Ambos ahora estaban solos y disfrutando de dicha soledad. Desde el inicio de su secreta relación como amantes, pocos habían sido los momentos solos durante las misiones ya que siempre habían acudido con Happy de por medio o todo los integrantes del "Equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail". Pero ahora, ambos pasaban unos breves minutos en compañía.

La rubia estaba sentada sobre el regazo del hijo de Igneel arropada por el chaleco naranja-negro del mismo. Lucy intentó acomodarse entre las piernas de Natsu para poder apreciar mejor la lluvia entre las hojas del bosque además de que ya sus piernas se le empezaban a sentir rígidas y dormitadas por estar en la misma posición mucho tiempo.

De pronto, cuando inicio los movimientos para acomodarse, algo empezó a clavársele en la espalda.

Súbitamente el dragón slayer de fuego se atiesó.

La maga frunció el entrecejo ante la situación. ¿Qué podía pasar para qué Natsu se tensase tan abruptamente? Al mismo tiempo el mago de fuego se acomodaba el cinturón que sostenía la parte inferior de su conjunto. ¿Acaso era eso lo que punzaba en su espalda aún?

Suspiró.

A veces Natsu era tan poco delicado.

— ¿Natsu? — preguntó la muchacha.

— ¿Mph?

— ¿Puedes sacar tu hebilla de mi espalda? Me está matando.

Natsu tardó unos segundos en contestar.

— ¿Natsu?

— Luce, no eso es mi hebilla…— intentó formular el dragón slayer que quería hacer la competencia con el cabello de Erza de lo rojo que se estaba poniendo. —…es otra cosa.

— ¿Eh? — y para Lucy fue como un baldazo de Juvia fría. Entendió a que no era la hebilla la que estaba punzando en su espalda. — ¡OH! ¡Perdón!

— Etto, no es necesario…— fue lo único que pudo decir Natsu ante ese momento incómodo. —…aunque…

— ¿Aunque?

— Podrías hacer algo para calmarlo.

— ¡No te aproveches, Dragneel! — el slayer solo soltó una carcajada como respuesta y apegó más a su amante a su pecho.

— Solo bromeaba. Eres rara, Luce.

Ella continuó con la risa y ambos se volvieron acomodar para continuar mirando el ahora cielo estrellado.

— Pero puede que pronto pueda calmarte, Natsu. — agregó Lucy después de forma pícara. De todas formas supo que su pareja estaba de acuerdo.

Porque sintió algo punzante en su espalda.


End file.
